38 Touch
by McRiggs
Summary: Alternate story-line for what happens in front of the museum in "Deus Ex Machina" Slashy to the core, and a wee bit kinky.


Ok, I SERIOUSLY blame the deviants on dA. SERIOUSLY. I normally don't like couples outside of Optimus/Bee, but after fav-ing enough Knock Out/Prime pics to make my brain explode, I can totally dig this couple, in a strange, sick kind of way. XD

TF:Prime belongs to Hasbro, and I praise them like the gods they are for making Knock Out so damn sexy.

* * *

><p><em>38. Touch<em>

Knock Out whistled in Optimus Prime's direction, rolling up to him slowly. He checked out the big-rig, drinking in the large mech's alternate form. He noted Prime's excellent taste as he internally licked his lips.

"Sweet rims," Knock Out commented slyly as he put himself in park next to the Peterbilt. He let his optics slowly scan the bigger mech, absorbing his exquisite flavor. "24-gage?" Prime remained silent, enticing Knock Out all the more. "You're _real_ heavy duty," He let the words drip from his mouth, his processors slowly allowing his body to give in to its desires. "Just like my friend here,"

A shot fired from Breakdown's shoulder cannon finally got Prime's attention, as he transformed to stop the rocket before it collided with the museum. Unfortunately, Prime's back managed to damage the glass, forcing it to spider-web around the puncture his body had made. Suddenly, Optimus felt his body seize up as Knock Out's energon rod smashed into the vital wires in his neck. He grunted hard as the static shock stiffened his body, making him fall face first into the pavement.

Knock Out took this oppourtunity to jump on Prime's back, sending another shockwave in through his neck. The noises Prime made as the energon rod jammed up against his vitals made Knock Out shudder with anticipation, and he leaned down to whisper in Prime's ear.

"I will have you, Prime, oh yes…" he cooed, sending a visible shudder through Prime's body, and Knock Out merely laughed. Still standing on top of Prime, he cradled the bigger mech's cheek with his clawed hand, letting his fingertips scratch lightly against Optimus' face plate. Knock Out leaned closer, demanding more as he licked one of the antenna on Prime's helm, making both of the shudder. Knock Out immediately sent another shock through Prime with his energon rod, _tsk_ing him lightly.

"Why Optimus, enjoying the touch of a Decepticon? What would your fellow Autobots think?" He laughed again as he let his glossa trail up to the center antenna on Prime's head, causing the Autobot leader to moan quietly in his face plate. Knock Out let one of his clawed hands trace along the smooth line of Prime's jaw, making his face plate open with a gasp, and the deep red Decpticon managed to steal a lust-filled kiss, dominating Prime again with his energon rod. Optimus, now having grown used to the weapon, groaned into Knock Out's mouth, allowing the Decepticon to snake his glossa in Optimus' mouth, his dominance unwavering.

Of course, while Knock Out was busy seducing the Autobot leader, Breakdown was dealing with mangy Autobots themselves. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were virtually all over him, shooting, punching, dodging – that is until they all heard Prime let out a rather load moan as he was yet again violated by Knock Out's energon rod, the Decepticon biting down on his helm's antenna roughly.

"Prime!" Arcee screeched, startling both the Autobot leader and the Decepticon medic from their rather intimate moment, the Autobots now shooting upon Knock Out. He lept in the air and managed to dodge quite a few hits. He tried to regain control over Optimus, but the larger mech saw the aerial attack coming, swatting the red Decepticon to the cement. Gasping lightly for air, he saw Starscream overhead, knowing that was his cue to exit the area.

"And that, would be game," Knock Out said lightly, winking at Optimus before he and Breakdown transformed, speeding away from the museum.

"_This isn't over yet, big bot,"_ Knock Out managed to intercept Prime's comm.-link, sending him one final message to the Autobot leader. Prime shuddered slightly, whether from anticipation and desire or fear of meeting the deep red Decepticon again he couldn't figure out. However, the way Knock Out had handled him was… attractive, in a strange sort of way, and Prime wondered when next they would meet.


End file.
